1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a fastening member to hold upper and lower covers thereof together steadily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,889 discloses a connector assembly whose insulative casing includes a lower half and an upper half engaged with each other. A plurality of upright slices extend beyond the side walls of the lower half, and a plurality of slots are defined along the side walls of the upper half corresponding to the configuration of the slices such that the slices are received in the slots to joint the lower and upper halves together. These slices and slots don't have enough stability in the lock function so can't be applied in some high-security occasions.